


They Have Souls, All Right

by TheIcyMage



Series: Transcendence AU [6]
Category: Gravity Falls, Gravity Falls: Transcendence AU
Genre: Crack Fic, Gravity Falls: Transcendence AU - Freeform, Transcendence AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 06:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6971362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIcyMage/pseuds/TheIcyMage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Acacia answers an age-old question</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Have Souls, All Right

“Do not!” One third-grader screamed

“Do, too!” A second-grader shouted back

The triplets lingered, mainly because Willow was pausing to fish something out of her backpack.

“Gingers do not have souls and that’s final!” The third grader stamped her foot down.

Another third-grader set his hand on her shoulder and added, “Yeah. Just look at the Pines.”

The second-grader tried to cross her arms and pout, but raised her arms to her forehead as she did so. Some of her red hear crumpled in the motion.

Hank caught his older sister’s scheming grin moments before she confronted the group.

“You’re right, but we don’t need ‘em.” Oh, boy. “We take other peoples’ souls when we hug them,” she pointed to a denser gathering of freckles around her nose. “That’s where we get our freckles.”

Hank looked from the shocked kids’ faces to his sister satisfied smirk. “Come on, ‘Casia.” 

He regretted speaking up; all eyes turned to him and they widened even further. Why did he have to have the most freckles out of his siblings?

Acacia gave herself a few seconds to fight the laughter and put on a strait face. “But we don’t just hoard the souls,” she started.

“No, they have o̴̡̡t͏҉͝he͡r̀ uses.” A new voice finished. 

“Are you guys ready to go?” Willow zipped up her backpack and looked at her siblings. She saw the other kids and tilted her head. “Are you okay? You’re really blurple.”

“No,” Acacia snickered, “I think they need a hug.” She winked at the second grader. 

The third graders promptly ran like their lives depended on it. Stretching out her arms, the second-grader ran after.

“Perfect!” Acacia looked up at her uncle and grinned. “I’m ready to go.”

 

Several months later, a pair of classmates cried out strong, “NOOO”s when the triplets hugged their teacher goodbye on the last day of school.


End file.
